This invention generally relates to sanitizing, and deodorizing sports equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for safely sanitizing and deodorizing sports equipment utilizing ozone.
Sports equipment that is used frequently grows mold and mildew that in turn create an undesirable odor. Sprays available to consumers mask such odors, but only for a short period and do not remove the mold and mildew that cause the odors and that can cause a variety of serious health issues.
There are machines on the market, as shown for example in Canadian Patent 2385170, that surround the equipment in ozone. Machines of this type are, however, inefficient because the ozone does not fully penetrate the equipment. The effectiveness of such devices is further reduced when the equipment is wet or damp, as the desirable sanitizing properties of ozone are reduced by the presence of moisture.